


I will always protect you

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, POV Lena Luthor, ReignCorp, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: The missing scene from 3x16 between Lena and Sam.





	I will always protect you

Lena calmly pressed her forehead against Sam's own. 

"I'm a monster..." Sam sobbed quietly. 

"Don't ever say that! It's not your fault. Any of it. I will save you." Sam wasn't convinced, continuing to cry. 

She remembered a similar moment, and decided to repeat it. "I'm here, Sam. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Sam stiffened and sniffled. "...Promise?" She whspered so quietly that Lena barely heard her.

Lena slightly smirked out of deja vu. Kara's vow had shaken Lena to her core, as she had always been so guarded and reserved. The presence of Sam, Kara and Supergirl, her only three friends in the city, had meant she had begun to slowly open up. Perhaps one day she could reveal her biggest secret. She believed it was a miracle it wasn't common knowledge she liked other girls. Her puppy-crush on Supergirl was barely concealed every time they met. _But Supergirl would never date someone like me. Do I just have a thing for aliens? I wonder what Kara would think of that._

"I will _always_ be your friend...and I will always protect you. I promise."

Sam pressed closer to her raven haired friend. Just a second ago, she could have sworn Lena was about to kiss her. Not on the cheek, you see. But right on the lips. _I would have let her but no one needs to know that._ Now Lena was essentially promising eternal fealty to her? A whirlpool of confused emotions swirled within her, threatening to escape.

Lena and Sam stayed like that for a few minutes. _Wow, if I moved my head a little bit closer, I could....Wait, what are you thinking, Lena? You're with James! But Sam is...Sam is Sam....She's just so beautiful and I'm so bloody bi....Screw it, now or never._

She inched her face closer. Sam seemed to not pull away, only look at her curiously. Then it finally happened. She pressed her lips softly against her friend's. _Oh God...Sam's lips._ She moaned, but with all her will and strength, resisted deepening the kiss, keeping it soft and innocent. Then she pulled away, expecting Sam to yell and scream for her to leave. 

"Uh....Thank you." Sam whispered. 

Lena giggled, "Any time." She quickly scooped up the Kryptonian in a bone crushing cuddle, vowing silently to never let her go again. 


End file.
